Happiness Faith
by estrinaudo2
Summary: Cinta abadi akan datang pada orang yang kita cintai. Karena itu, jangan pernah kau menyianyiakannya. Teruslah bahagiakan orang yang kau cintai.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, dll. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.

-Happy Reading-

KONOHAGAKURE, MUSIM PANAS

Ah, jika membicarakan desa Konoha, pasti tidak akan ada akhirnya. Desa ini merupakan desa yang paling terkenal, karena desa ini memiliki sejarah yang begitu dalam dan mengesankan. Desa ini memiliki banyak shinobi ternama, sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah pahlawan desa yang sebelumnya menjadi anak perusak desa, namun dia sekarang sudah menjadi sosok terhormat. Dan sekarang, dia menjadi hokage ke-7 menggantikan Hatake Kakashi, yang sebelumnya menjabat sebagai hokage ke-6. Tentu saja, semakin lama desa ini memiliki banyak perubahan sejak mundurnya Tsunade dan Hatake Kakashi menjadi hokage. Sekarang seisi desa dipenuhi oleh keluarga bahagia. Mulai dari keluarga Uzumaki yang berbahagia, dengan hadirnya Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari. Dan yang menjadi sasaran utama adalah keluarga Uchiha yang sedang berbahagia.

DI RUMAH KELUARGA UCHIHA

Pada malam hari, di desa Konohagakure. Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata di pucuk hidungnya. Gadis ini sedang tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia bahkan menabrak temannya.

BRUK

"Aduh, sakit sekali." Ucap seorang remaja yang ditabraknya.

"Gomenasai. Eh, ternyata kau. Pasti rasanya sakit, bukan ?" tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan ! Kalau saja ibumu bukan Sakura-baachan, kau pasti sudah kuhabisi ! Ingat itu !" ucap pemuda bernama Uzumaki Boruto seraya berpaling dan menjauh pergi.

Setelah bertengkar dengan rivalnya itu, sang gadis yang memakai lambang Uchiha di pakaiannya itu segera bergegas karena ia sudah sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Selama beberapa lama berlari menuju rumahnya, akhirnya ia sampai dan segera memasuki rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_." Ucapnya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya.

Sang gadis pun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan orangtuanya. Pintunya tidak dikunci namun mereka tidak nampak dimanapun. Gadis itu mulai mencari dapur, namun nihil. Ruang tamu, nihil. Bahkan, halaman belakang pun nihil. Gadis itu pun mulai menyerah, namun ia lupa kalau belum mencari ke kamar tidur mereka. Sang gadis mulai naik ke lantai 2 rumahnya, dan mencari ke kamar tidur orangtuanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara...

"Sa.. Suke- _kun_ hh.. Ah, sa.. Sakit.."

"Tenanglah, Sakura."

"Sa.. Sakit... Ahhh."

"Sakura, bertahanlah sebentar."

"Ukhhh... Sa.. Kit ... Sasu ... Berhenti."

"Belum, Sakura. Sebentar lagi."

 _DEG.._

Sang gadis mendengar semua teriakan ibu dan ayahnya. Dan ia teringat ucapan dari paman Naruto, "Kalau kedua orangtuamu senang mengurung diri di kamar, berarti mereka sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'. Hasilnya, kau akan memiliki adik." Begitulah katanya. Dan gadis itu pun mulai senang dan tak sabar menunggu kehadiran sang adik.

"SA..SASUUU... AKHHH, AKU.. TIDAK.. KUAT LAGII..."

"Sedikit lagi. Bertahanlah, sayang. Hah.."

"AHHHHHH..."

"Oh tidak, pakai ini. Kau harus bertahan. Kau pasti bisa, sayang."

"Su.. Sudah. Aku sudah tidak kuat, sayang."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil air minum dulu. Istirahatlah.."

CKREK..

"Eh, Sarada ? Kau sudah pulang. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I.. Itu, apa aku akan segera mendapat adik ?" tanya Sarada, polos.

"Eh.. A-apa maksudmu ? Kau jangan mengatakannya dengan keras, nanti ibumu bisa dengar. Memangnya, kenapa ?"

"Aku mendengar semua teriakan ibu tadi, dan rasanya pasti sakit. Aku pernah mendengar ucapan paman hokage bodoh itu, kalau kalian sedang berada di kamar dalam jangka waktu yang lama, berarti kalian sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'. Dan berarti, aku akan mendapat adik. Benar kan ?"

"..." Sasuke sweetdrop, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari anak kesayangannya

"Ayah, apa aku bisa mendapatkan adik ? Aku menginginkannya." Ucap Sarada sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya yang membuatnya ayahnya tidak berkutik

"..." Sasuke nampak sedang berpikir, dan ide jahil mulai muncul di pikirannya.

KEMUDIAN..

"Ibu, aku membawakan teh hijau untukmu." Ucap Sarada dengan girangnya.

"Sarada- _chan_ , kau sudah pulang ? Okaeri. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ibu dengan haus ?"

"Itu rahasia ! Ibu, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Ada apa, Sayang ?" Ucapnya seraya meminum teh hijaunya

"Kapan adikku akan lahir ?" tanyanya.

"Eh ?" Sakura membeku sementara ia berusaha meminta bantuan dari suaminya.

"Sarada, ibumu sedang sakit. Tidakkah kau melihat wajahnya, ada luka memar bukan ?"

"Lalu, apa yang tadi kalian lakukan ? Padahal aku menginginkan adik."

"Tadi ayah sedang mengobati luka memar di wajah ibu, dan rasanya sakit sekali."

"Eh, apa aku tidak akan mendapat adik ?"

"Sarada-chan, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Ibu tidak bisa-"

"Pasti, ayah akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ucap Sasuke tenang tanpa mempedulikan aura hitam dari Sakura.

"Benarkah ? Arigatou, ayah ! Aku sayang ayah." Ucap Sarada sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin memiliki adik berapa ?" dan lagi, Sakura semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Aku ingin adik kembar, apa ayah bisa mengabulkannya ?"

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau jangan mendekati kamar ayah dan ibu selama malam hari. Dan jangan bertanya, apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Kau mengerti ?"

"Iya." Ucap Sarada yang girang sekali, mereka bahkan tidak takut akan aura hitam pekat dari Sakura. Benar benar luar biasa.

Lalu Sarada buru-buru keluar dari kamar ayah dan ibunya untuk meredakan suasana. Sementara, itu Sasuke langsung menghampiri istri merah mudanya itu. Sasuke awalnya ingin menenangkan istrinya namun istrinya ternyata sedang tidak ingin ditemani Sasuke.

"Pergilah, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, Sakura. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Sarada akan meminta hal itu."

"Tapi, dia tahu darimana tentang hal 'itu' ? Dia masih belum boleh mengetahui hal dewasa. Kau yang mengajarkannya ya ?"

"Itu ulah Naruto, Sarada yang mengatakannya tadi. Naruto memang keterlaluan, dia mengajarkan hal yang belum boleh diketahui pada Sarada."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tetap mengabulkan permintaan Sarada ?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya, sangat. Aku menginginkannya sekarang, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambi memegang tangan Sakura dan memperlihatkan senyumnya

"Ukh.. Kau cu-curang.. Kalau kau meminta sesuatu, pasti kau menampilkan senyum itu agar aku mengabulkannya. Kau jahat Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang membuat Sasuke menjadi gemas.

"Jadi, bagaimana sayang ? Kau akan mengabulkannya kan ?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa. Aku takut, karena aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan kau tahu kan, kita sudah menua. Aku tidak kuat untuk mengandung lagi."

"Kau pasti bisa sayang, Shizune sudah mengatakan padamu. Kalau kau bisa memiliki anak lebih dari 3 dalam usia ini." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ukh.. Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau yakin ? Aku benar-benar takut."

"Tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku janji." Ucap Sasuke sambil membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya dan mulai melakukan aksinya.

Sebelumnya ia sudah mengunci pintunya dan mulai menyerang Sakura dengan begitu lembut agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sasuke juga melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai istri tercintanya itu. Baginya, istrinya merupakan malaikat yang sempurna untuknya. Ia begitu beruntung dapat memiliki malaikat secantik dirinya, dan ia mulai menyesal karena pada ia sudah menyakiti bahkan mencampakkan Sakura saat masih Genin dulu. Ia sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran malaikatnya di sisinya sekarang dan ia dan ia berjanji akan selalu bersama malaikatnya ini. Di sela-sela kegiatannya, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang menjadi pucat dan begitu kelelahan. Ia langsung memegang wajah Sakura dan menciumnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu, Sakura ?"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja."

"Kau sudah lelah, sayang. Kita hentikan saja."

"Baiklah."

Dan Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbaring di samping Sakura. Ia langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan mencium keningnya. Setelah itu, mereka pergi menuju alam mimpi bersama.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat Sakura sudah tidak berada di sampingnya, dan ia langsung mencari ke segala tempat. Sasuke langsung berhenti di depan kamar mandi saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Sakura ! Apa yang terjadi padamu ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Sasuke pun mulai panik,

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa.."

"Sakura, buka pintunya ! Biarkan aku masuk !" Sasuke semakin khawatir.

CKLEK

"Sakura ! kau baik-baik saja ?" Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura erat.

"Engh, aku merasa mual Sasuke- _kun_. Sejak tadi, aku merasa perutku benar-benar sakit."

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja." Ucapnya sambil mendekap Sakura dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit Konoha

DI RUMAH SAKIT

Sakura segera dilarikan ke ruang pemeriksaan dan ditangani oleh Shizune, dan Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena ada tindakan khusus yang akan dilakukan. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, Shizune keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku ?" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, Sakura baik-baik saja. Hanya dia perlu istirahat, dan dia harus menjaga kesehatannya terutama keadaan bayinya." Shizune mulai menenangkan Sasuke.

"Eh, bayi ?" Sasuke mulai bingung

"Iya, aku mengucapkan selamat padamu karena kau akan mendapatkan anak keduamu. Kau benar-benar hebat, Sasuke."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa begitu ? Kami baru melakukannya kemarin, dan mustahil Sakura langsung hamil. Apa kau sedang bercanda ?"

"Tidak, itu bukanlah hal mustahil. Memang hal ini terkadang terjadi pada wanita tertentu, dan istrimu lah yang pertama mengalaminya sekarang. Dan sekarang bayimu sedang bertumbuh dengan sempurna. Kau bersabarlah, 9 bulan lagi anakmu akan lahir. Ohya, kau sudah boleh melihat Sakura tapi dia baru boleh pulang saat petang. Sampai jumpa." Shizune meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan yang begitu terkejut

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia begitu bahagia dan ia mulai menangis. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan anak keduanya dalam waktu sekejap. Lalu, ia langsung menghampiri istri merah mudanya. Saat memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat, ia benar-benar senang dan begitu bahagia ketika melihat Sakura dengan terbangun dan sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela rumah sakit sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?" ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri istrinya.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_. Hanya saja, perutku masih terasa sakit. Apa aku memiliki penyakit ?"

"Tidak, itu adalah bayi kita. Kau sedang mengandung, sayang."

"Eh ? Ka-kau bilang apa ? Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Shizune sendiri yang memberitahuku. Dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa kau mengalami hal yang luar biasa."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aku senang sekali." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya dan Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat dari Sakura dengan senang hati

Dan mulai dari hari itu, Sakura menjadi ibu dengan kehadiran anak keduanya. Sepulang dari rumah sakit itu, Sakura segera memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada Sarada. Dan tentu saja, Sarada bahagia karena memiliki adik baru yang akan menemaninya nanti. Sejak Sakura hamil, Sasuke dan Sarada menjadi overprotective pada Sakura bahkan ke kamar mandi saja, Sasuke harus menemaninya. Tapi Sakura bersyukur karena kehadiran anak keduanya ini, karena ia merasa telah berada di keluarga yang sempurna dan keluarga Uchiha pun mulai tumbuh kembali. Bulan pun silih berganti hingga perut Sakura sudah membuncit dan Sasuke menjadi gemas pada istrinya itu. Ia terus memeluk perut Sakura dengan lembut dan seraya mendengar suara dari sang bayi. Anehnya, bukan Sakura yang menjadi manja pada suaminya. Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke yang bermanja pada istrinya, entah apa yang ia harapkan. Ternyata Sasuke terus ingin berada di samping Sakura, ia benar-benar ingin merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura dan ingin terus menghirup rakus aroma tubuh Sakura yang membuatnya kecanduan. Sakura pun hanya dapat merona hebat jika berada di dekat Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke terus memperhatikan dan menjaga Sakura hingga malam datang. Dan saat malam hari, Sasuke selalu memeluk Sakura dengan lembut dan dengan protective nya, seakan ia tidak mau Sakura lepas dari dirinya sebentar saja. Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah berubah menjadi suami yang manja.

8 BULAN KEMUDIAN, WAKTU PERSALINAN ANAK SAKURA

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan tiba. Ia tidak menyangka kalau waktu dapat berjalan begitu cepat, dan ia sudah berada di depan ruang persalinan. Ia begitu gugup dan cemas akan keadaan Sakura. Ia teringat pesan Sakura kalau ia begitu takut untuk mengandung, tapi kenyataannya ia sudah mencapai jalan terakhir yaitu persalinan. Sebuah perjuangan terakhir yang harus dilalui Sakura tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya karena Sasuke dilarang menemani Sakura dengan alasan tertentu. Proses ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke menjadi tidak tenang, ia benar-benar panik dan khawatir. Ia bahkan memaksa untuk masuk ke ruang persalinan tapi dilarang. Sasuke pun mulai berkeringat dingin, ia mencoba menguasai perasaannya tapi begitu sulit pada saat ini. Waktu terus berlalu hingga..

"HUAAAAAA..." pecahlah sebuah teriakan dari seorang bayi

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menghambur ke dalam ruang persalinan. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran bayi lelaki yang mirip dirinya namun dengan rambut merah muda. Sasuke langsung menggendong anak keduanya, dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Namun kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat dirasakannya, karena ia dikejutkan oleh kabar yang sangat buruk kalau istrinya, Uchiha Sakura tidak dapat ditolong. Istri Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggal dunia dalam persalinan anak keduanya ! Kenyataan ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke begitu terkejut dan mendadak tubuhnya melemas, ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kehidupan lagi tanpa istrinya. Ia pun menyesal, kalau seperti ini kenyataannya, ia tidak akan menghadirkan adik untuk Sarada. Biar saja Sarada yang menjadi anak kesayangannya, namun istrinya tetap hidup. Sekarang, dunia Sasuke sudah hitam dan gelap. Ia membiarkan sang dokter atau Shizune untuk mengurus anak keduanya, dan ia sedang terfokus pada Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Istrinya kini sudah tiada, keadaannya benar-benar buruk. Memang istrinya masih terlihat sangat cantik, tapi wajahnya begitu pucat dan bibirnya sudah membiru. Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya, ia terus memanggil nama istrinya. Ia tidak peduli keadaan sekitar, ia hanya memikirnya istrinya yang sedang tergeletak tanpa nyawa di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya yang masih halus namun begitu dingin dan kaku. Ia mulai menangis di wajah istrinya dan terus memanggil nama istrinya. Hingga tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura seakan bergerak. Sasuke sangat terkejut, ia mulai melihat keadaan istrinya. Tetap tidak bergerak tapi tangannya mulai bergerak dan mulai berdenyut normal. Sasuke begitu terkejut dan mulai mengecek denyut nadi pada leher istrinya..

 _DEG_

Nadi pada leher istrinya juga bergerak dan menunjukkan kalau istrinya mulai hidup kembali dan ia bahkan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah istrinya sudah kembali normal dan tanpa aura pucat. Mata Sakura mulai terbuka dan melihat ada suaminya di hadapannya.

"Sa.. Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

Sasuke benar-benar membeku dan langsung menghambur di pelukan Sakura. Ia tidak percaya kalau istrinya dapat kembali hidup karena cintanya. Ia pun menangis, dan mencium kening istrinya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura. Kau sudah hidup kembali karena diriku."

"Aku juga bahagia, karena kau masih menemaniku Sasuke- _kun_."

"Anak kita sudah lahir, Sakura. Bayi yang sangat tampan dan memiliki aroma sepertimu."

"Benarkah ? Siapa namanya ?"

"Uchiha Satoshi. Anak lelaki kita."

Dan hadirlah Uchiha Satoshi yang menjadi penyempurna kehidupan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada. Sasuke sangat bahagia atas semua takdir kebahagiaan ini, dan ia berjanji untuk tidak meminta anak lagi pada istrinya. Karena ia sudah tau kalau ia tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura dan akan merahasiakan kematian sementara Sakura pada siapapun. Dan kehidupan keluarga Uchiha pun terus berlanjut hingga Satoshi mulai bertumbuh dan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti orangtua dan kakaknya.

-THE END-

" _aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kehidupan ini dan akan selalu membahagiakan keluargaku terutama istriku tercinta, Uchiha Sakura yang telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku cinta yang begitu abadi dan tulus. Terima kasih juga pada Tuhan karena telah memberikanku keajaiban, dan aku tidak akan menyianyiakan makhluk ciptaanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura ku yang tercinta. Kau hanya milikku seorang" – UCHIHA SASUKE_

 _*Huwaa, fanfic ketiga saya pun selesai :'( saya pun bingung kenapa fanfic ini begitu aneh. Mohon dimaafkan jika banyak kesalahan dan karena idenya begitu aneh. Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua SasuSaku Lovers, semoga kalian menyukainya_

 _Bersedia review dan fav ?_


End file.
